


The Living Porcelain Doll

by KhadijahAhmad_Rafaael



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Because of dragon pox, Because they are soulmate, Death eater is not exist, Don't Judge Me, Except for Sirius, F/F, F/M, Gay everyone, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Good Fenrir Greyback, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Gryffindor Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor Ron Weasley, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, I Don't Even Know, I do what I want, I love human, M/M, Marauders are not bullies, No bashing light side, No bashing people, No evil dark lord, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Percy Weasley, Omegaverse, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw Percy Weasley, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Snape and them are friends, Some characters age are change, Sooo many tags, That's the Reason, Tom Riddle is dead, beautiful severus snape, duhhh - Freeform, just everyone is good ok, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadijahAhmad_Rafaael/pseuds/KhadijahAhmad_Rafaael
Summary: Magic is MAGIC.There's no light, grey or dark.It is all magic!And thanks to Grindelwald and his mate, Dumbledore for this idea--------------~~~--------------But there is something that will identify it allyour secondary genderAlpha, Beta and OmegaWhat if The Most Ancient and Noble House of Weasley, first time born Omega in that family after 5 centuries?Sure hell will break up!On August 22nd 1976, the first Omega is finally bornA history to remakeEven the only daughter presume that he was her younger brotherAnd his name?Percival Ignatius Weasley
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Charlie Weasley, Cassius Warrington/Original Male Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin, Graham Montague/Oliver Wood, Gregory Goyle/Original Female Character(s), Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lee Jordan/George Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley, Miles Bletchley/Colin Creevey, Millicent Bulstrode/Vincent Crabbe, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Rabastan Lestrange/Bill Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Terence Higgs/Adrian Pucey, Theodore Nott/Fred Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. The Wizarding World Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the story.
> 
> I just wanna mess around with this topic
> 
> by the way, this is my first fanfic

The Wizarding World is still being restored after the defeat of The Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelwald, who was rescued from insanity by his mate, The Light Leader, Albus Dumbledore. Together, they change The Wizarding World for the better.No one is light, grey, and dark, all that remains is magic.

The Muggleborn will discover wizarding ways as soon as their first unintentional magic occurs.No pureblood supremacy is going to happen, as The Unspeakable alongside Albus Dumbledore has confirmed that the muggle-born is a new form of magic, as they may be a descendant of the pureblood family that created squib.No one ever talked about it again after the comment or more likely they didn't want to deal with Grindelwald's wrath, as it was his partner's idea 

One issue is that the Wizard World has this secondary gender which is divided into three types, the Dominant one, Alpha 25% of the Wizarding Population, the Neutral one, Beta 70% of the Wizarding Population, and finally, the Submissive one, Omega the rarest form by 5% of the Wizarding Population.

Your secondary gender will be decided when you hit 5 years of age. You're going to take the Gringotts inheritance test. The result will go straight to the Ministry after the test so that they can place it in their records. It will also list who is your soulmate at the test, only your parents will see who it is, you will only be told when you are 16 years old, you will never know the person at all. Only a slight clue is allowed. When you reach 7 years of age, your parents will interact with your parent's soulmate, without you and your soulmate acknowledgment. You will be represented by either a ring or a bangle, which indicates that you both are legally engaged. 

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Weasley, which used to be known as the Blood-Traitor family two centuries ago, Marilyn Claire nee Weasley canceled a marriage contract with Rayith Lestrange to be with her soulmate, Damian Claire. The title Blood-Traitor was taken back ten years earlier when Arick Weasley was married to his soul mate, Rodolphus Lestrange. Leaving Arthur to take the role of Lord Weasley, he tried his best with the support and encouragement of his soulmate, Monia 'Molly' Weasley nee Prewett. 

The Weasley family is considered to have a number of heirs, Alpha and Beta. a girl is very rare in the household, but Omega is extremely rare to have. The last one, Akhram Weasley, is over five centuries ago. 

But all this changed on August 22nd,1976, the newborn boy in the household.

He is described as ‘to pretty to be a boy’

No one ever knew his look expect his family

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Mummy! Where are you?” cried a young boy while he clutched his koala plush

“At the kitchen, dear!” a voice from downstairs called back

The young boy hurried his step towards downstairs, but still be very careful while a step down the stairs

Molly just smile fondly at the boy, he is a sight to behold

The boy seems to be a little tall for his age, but slender, unlike the rest of his siblings. Porcelain white skin, which seems like he doesn't play a lot outdoors. Long curly crimson hair just below his waist, the shade is different than the average orange-red Weasley hair. His eyebrow appears to be the same shade as his hair. Bright sapphire eyes appear to be lit with enthusiasm through long lashes. The shape of both his eyes seems to be a roundish-almond shape. Very different from the icy blue eyes or hazel eyes of the Weasley family. Natural pink lips, small nose, and full-bodied pinkish lip. The tiny freckles on his nose and his cheeks seem to complete his features.

This boy is like a living porcelain doll

And his name is, Percival Ignatius Weasley.


	2. Omega Suspect

“Why are you looking very excited Percy?” Molly smiled gently as she helps the boy to climb at the counter-top stool

“Tomorrow is the day I finally get to go out!” his smile widely showing his white shiny tooth 

Molly smile sadly at her doted son

Tomorrow is Percy birthday, August 22nd 1981

The day for the inheritance test, she and Arthur both agreed that Percy will definitely be the first Omega from the Weasley family. It is too obvious by the way he looks

But sadly, because of the way he looks to give a free obvious pass that he gonna be an Omega. He never really experience the outside world of the manor

While Omega is really rare in the Weasley family, Omega is still rare in Britain Wizarding World, they’re a lot in France and Asia, especially Korea.

Arthur said, because of Percy obvious appearance, he will get kidnap and being sold to some old pervert Alpha and Beta. And they will be a huge request for a marriage contract, we don’t want that to happen.

So our agreement is to lock Percy in the manor, not going to the outside world, except for garden of course. We will finally show him to Diagon Alley when he reaches 5 and locks him again. When he goes to Hogwarts we will finally let him free

No one really knows about his look, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Severus only saw him by the time of his birth, like 5 days old?

Arthur older brother and brother in law, Arick and Rodolphus Lestrange, last saw him last year. They already choose their favourite from the look

Rodolphus younger brother, Rabastan Lestrange, is already engaged with Bill 3 years ago. Meanwhile, Charlie is engaged with Bartemius Crouch Jr. last month, without them knowing the suitor of course

Bill and Charlie will join her and Arthur tomorrow to Gringotts and Diagon Alley. Meanwhile, Lily and James volunteer to babysit the twins and the 6 months-born infants, Ronald. Lily and James also have a month old son, Harry that is already an Omega suspect with the large emerald eyes. Already knocking down James and Sirius with his cooing

“Mummy, what if I am too ugly and belittling tomorrow.” his large sapphire eyes fill with tears and insecurity right now

Molly is too flabbergasted to reply to that heart wreaking comment

Bill who just enter the kitchen quickly hug Percy and wipe the tears that slowly fall

Molly shook awake from the shocked and quickly hug Percy while Bill playing with his long hairs

“Oh my dear, what are you saying?” Molly wipe his tears slowly

“Mummy and daddy said that I can’t go out because of my look. I assume I am too ugly for the public to handle,” he answers while hiccuping a bit

“Percy, you are too pretty for the public to handle. Mom and dad said like that because they don’t want you to misunderstand their meaning. They just afraid you to get kidnap or something. Hell, you are the prettiest Weasley in history.” Bill babble slightly

“R-Really?” he sniffed lightly

“Yes Percy, I agreed with Bill. But your young man has to work with your language.” Molly pinch Bill right hand

“Alright! Geez mom.” he pouts slightly

“Are you pouting, Bill?” Percy chuckle 

“A man never pout Percy!” a silence is heard for a while before everyone starts laughing

“Alright, alright. Who wants cookies?” Molly push the plate filled with warm chocolate chips cookies

“Me!” Bill started to rush and sit at the stool

“Me too!” Percy started to dive in

Molly just stared at her children fondly, but where is Charlie?

‘Bamm!’ the front door is being barged in loudly

“Mom! Look what I found this time! A Cairlmeir snake!” a loud voice from the front is heard

Molly just shake her head fondly and wait for her second son with his new deadly discovery


	3. Where do magic come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Fun fact, Pery is really a wise child even though he just reaches 5 today!
> 
> Enjoy!

The weather is just perfect, the sun is shining brightly, no cloud in sight. It perfectly describes the feeling of a certain young boy for today

Percy Weasley is in a very good mood today. Today is finally the day he will make his first trip to Diagon Alley. He wakes up very early for this certain day

He hurried up his pace towards the stairs but being very careful while stepped down

A familiar redhead woman already waiting for him in the dining room with a big smile plastered on her face

“Mummy!” Percy exclaimed excitedly while the rush to hug her

“Happy birthday to you Percy!” Molly gushed to kiss his cheeks

“Mummy, stop!” Percy playfully whined while still hugging her neck

“How about we eat your favourite breakfast this morning.” Molly help him to limb his hair

“You didn’t!” Percy turned wide eyes to her

“I did it!” Molly exclaimed fondly while opening the lid of the food over in front of him

Grilled cheese sandwich alongside with garden salad, and lastly hot chocolate with extra whip cream

Tears slowly begin to fill his sapphire eyes

Molly begins to panicking with his sudden action, slowly crouch down to his level and grab his arms

“Why are you suddenly crying, darling? Don’t you like it?” Percy quickly shook his head

“N-No, it's just, you always say that it is not suitable for breakfast. And you make it by yourself instead of the house-elf make me feel touched by your kind gestures.” he slowly wipe his tears

Molly felt a pang her at heart already. He always good with his word even though he just reaches 5 today

“Of course I will dear, today is all about you. I of course will make an exception just for you. Why don’t you start to dig in?” Molly took a seat in front of her

“It’s okay, I want to wait for daddy. It is rude to begin without him. Where is he anyway? Where are my brothers?” he takes a sip of the hot choco slowly

Again, he is always with manner. Just how perfect her baby is?

“Bill and Charlie are probably getting ready. Fred, George and Ronald, I already give them to Aunt Lily and Uncle James earlier this day. Your dad will arrive just a little late, he works all night to take a day off today.” she takes a sip of her own earl grey tea

“Mummy?” 

“Yes, dear?” Molly frown slightly

“Why can’t I meet the uncles and aunties that you always tell me about? All of my brothers already meet them, even the 3 years old twins. Can’t I just at least meet Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Remus? They are my godparents right?” Percy playing with his front hair that isn’t being braided

Oh-oh! When he playing with his hair it means he gets really insecure and anxious right now

“Percy you remember what I told you about special people right?” a voice called from the doorway

They look up and see Bill, Charlie and Arthur already dressed smiling widely

“Of course, daddy. ‘Everyone who is special must make a sacrifice, even if it granted yourself or not. People will always chase them, whether they are of it aware or not.’ you always said that to me whenever I asked to go outside world since I was 3 years old.” Percy smile at the sight of his father

“That is correct! And remember Percy, you are a very special young boy. Your sacrifice is your freedom, actually. People will do anything dangerous to get a hand of you. That’s why I make a decision to lock you down for a while. Maybe in a couple of years, you will meet them?” Arthur take a seat beside Molly while Bill and Charlie both sit down beside Percy

“Alright, I understand daddy. I am very pleased to meet you in a good condition today.” he smiles cutely towards Arthur

“Thank you, Percy. Happy birthday to you.” he smiles fondly at his doted 3rd son

“Yea, Happy birthday to you Percy.” Bill kissed his right cheek meanwhile Charlie kiss his left cheek

“Yup! Happy birthday Percy.”

“Alright, thank you, all of you. Now let’s eat, I have something to test on.” he grinned in excitement

“Test what Perce?” Charlie mumbling while nibbling his toast

“Brother! Where is your manner? I want to test this appreciation towards the Lady Magic.” Percy cut his toast into half and quarter of his garden salad before placing them to another plate

“How are you gonna do that, dear?” Molly frown, it's sound kinda weird

“Like this!” he placed his hand on top of the arranged food while chanting ‘Sas efcharisto Gia tin evlogia sas’ green fire swallowed the food until nothing left in the plate

“It works!” he smiled excitedly

All people in the table flabbergasted expect from Percy as he munching his food happily

“P-Percy, how you do that? No, what are you doing?” Arthur asked as he regained from his composure

“It’s easy really. You know that Lady Magic granted us magic right? It means without Lady Magic power we don’t really have magic in daily life. So I was wondering if our magic comes from Lady Magic, where does Lady Magic power come from? I did my research and found out that Lady Magic is originally known as Hecate, goddess of magic from Ancient Rome. So I found out all of the god and goddess power came from the blessing of people who worships them. But people doesn’t usually do that anymore, that’s why magic is really weak these days. Lady Magic doesn’t receive our blessing meaning Lady Magic doesn’t have enough power to grant us magic. She just gives us whatever left with her power, imagine if everyone makes a blessing every day, magic will become stronger. I found out that they use Ancient Greek to communicate, so I learn the Greek language and memorize them so I can communicate with them. The one I say before means ‘I thank you for your blessing.’ which means I am being thankful for Lady Magic as she granted me the magic that I use. Lady Magic will become stronger each day if I continue the routine. It’s not really hard, I can teach you guys if you want.” Percy looked up from his food, everyone is gawking at him

“Mom?” Bill called out slowly

“Yes, dear?” Molly is still with her shocked

“I don’t really understand what he’s saying,” Bill whisper slowly as he didn’t want to hurt Percy feeling because he gave them a full presentation 

“Me neither, darling. Me neither.” Molly seems to awake now

“Percy, it’s not something a 5 years old can fully understand. Most adult can’t even understand that either. Is there anything out of the ordinary you can do?” Arthur asked softly, he didn’t believe it, his son is very extraordinary! 

“Is wandless and non-verbal magic is ordinary?” he asked with hope, he didn’t want to freak them out!

“P-Perce........ Only Merlin and The Founder Four can do wandless and non-verbal magic. N-Not even Grindelwald and Dumbledore themselves.” Charlie still doesn’t believe it! His baby brother is some sort of prodigy!

“I also have memorized all of the book in the library. I can speak 15 or 17 languages I think? English, France, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian, Arabic, German, Hindi, Bulgarian, Romania, Thai, Malay, and Latin for the verbal spell, even though I don’t really need it, Greek- because of the blessing. Oh! And Gobblegoak! I want to learn their custom before setting afoot at their place, I don’t want to be disrespectful or anything, towards them.” Percy count with his little finger

“Oh, my dear! Why do you learn all of that?” Molly is now slightly horrified with her little baby

“Because I am reeeeeaaally bored! I like gardening and potion making, but I can’t always do that. It’s become boring afterwards, so I make good use of the library and read all the book. Am I do anything wrong?” he tilted his head, he felt like crying right now

All of them started panicking slightly

“Of course not, Percy. We are just very surprised by your achievement. Not everyone can do what you do in your age alright? Even I can’t do that. Do you want to restock the library?” Arthur smile fondly at his son

“Can you? If you can I would like to! Thanks, daddy!” Percy smile cutely before finishing his breakfast

All of their shocks and worries seem to float away as he smiles

‘Everything will be okay. Right?’ all of them seem to think of the same problem before finishing their breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have, folks!
> 
> My personal theory about where the heck magic come from
> 
> Percy began to show his true colour this morning
> 
> Everyone is still amazed by the child
> 
> Stay tuned for the scene Percy goes to Gringotts!
> 
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Another will be published just in a minute
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
